


Lost and Found

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Brett Talbot Lives, Good Friend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Nolan Holloway, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Brett Talbot, Protective Brett Talbot, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken & Brett Talbot Friendship, Theo Raeken & Nolan Holloway Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Brett lost his boyfriend and asks an unexpected ally to help.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 47





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of past child abuse

“You lost, Nolan?” Theo glared at the werewolf.

“Theoretically, I just can’t find him,” Brett shrugged.

“He’s literally your boyfriend.”

“He’s small; he’s easy to lose track of.”

“I swear, I need to be paid for this,” Theo picked up his phone, “Let me call Liam; he went to the hospital to help his dad out.”

“No, just you and me,” Brett stated.

“What were you doing?”

“Okay, so I might have taken him to the park for a picnic, and I got angry because he wouldn’t tell me about his mother. Then, he stormed off into the woods, and I couldn’t find him.”

“You’re a dumbass.”

“I know Theo; that’s why I came to you. First, you have no room to judge. Second, you won’t lecture me. Third, you’re the most likely to find him without getting us involved in something else.”

“Fine, you owe me,” Theo said through gritted teeth, “and if one thing goes wrong I will call Liam or kill you whichever is easier.”

“You couldn’t kill me, Raeken,” Brett snarled.

“You really think so,” Theo shoved him against the wall, claws out, despite being a few inches taller than the chimera. Theo was right; he still knew how to take Brett down. It scared the werewolf sometimes how easily Theo could take anyone of them down, but right now he needed his help, “you can fight, but I’m the only one that knows how to kill.” He let go letting Brett drop to the ground.

“Sometimes, Theo,” Brett growled.

“Come on,” Theo grabbed his truck keys.

“I can drive.”

“I’m not trusting you; you have gotten three speeding tickets this month.”

“I got off though,” Brett stared at him.

“Yes, because you batted your eyelashes,” Theo stated.

“Why did I even ask you?”

“Because you can’t find him, and you are worried,” Theo looked over, “drop your fake ego; I can smell the anxiety radiating off you.”

“Fine, I’m worried; I care about him. If something happened to him, it’s my fault.”

“Yes, it is, clearly Nolan didn’t want to talk about his mom. You and I both know he has something messed up with his family. He lives with his grandma, and his father sends money from halfway across the world. You pushed him.”

“I’m sorry; I told him about Lori and I’s parents getting killed. I figured we should both be open.”

“Just because you are doesn’t mean he is,” Theo glared at him, “Liam, doesn’t know everything I did with the Dread Doctors. I share most things with him, but not everything. Liam barely speaks of his birth-dad.”

“Well, he beat him.”

“You beat him too, after knowing that,” Theo snapped at him, “the zoo, yes don’t you think I forgot about that.”

“Fine,” Brett muttered, “I’m not perfect.”

“Ouch, that hurt didn’t it.”

“Like you don’t think you are all that.”

“I mean I used to, but Liam knocked me down a few pegs. I think Nolan would too except you walk all over him.”

“What you, the master manipulator, is telling me how to act in my relationship?”

“I’m just being honest.”

They pulled into the park where Brett last saw Nolan.

“Do you have something of his? I need his scent,” Theo stared at him as Brett handed over one of the boy’s hoodies. 

They went into the woods, searching for fifteen minutes. Brett was right; it was as if Nolan just vanished. There was no scent, no trace of him. 

“He’s not here,” Theo stated.

“How can you be sure?”

Theo picked up the boy’s discarded cell phone and handed it to Brett. 

“There’s blood on this,” Brett muttered, “Oh gosh.”

Theo nodded, “he’s not here Brett.”

“We have to find him,” Brett’s voice broke.

“Hey, we will,” Theo tried to assure him. He was taken aback, first Brett never cried, second Theo only could comfort Liam and sometimes Nolan. 

“What if we don’t,” Brett was fighting back tears.

“We will,” Theo stated. He took in a deep breath, wolfsbane. No one would have to use wolfsbane on the human, therefore it must have been on their clothes. “Hunters.”

Brett nodded, “I smell it too.”

“Did Nolan ever mention anything about where hunters could be?” Theo stated calmly.

“No,” Brett answered, “wait he always talks about how Monroe would sometimes use a cabin in the preserve.”

“Log, beaten down?” 

“He didn’t describe the architecture to me!”

“I bet I know which one,” Theo started walking. 

Brett followed, “Can we run?”

“No, they know we are going to come for him; we have to catch them off guard.”

“Theo, they could hurt him; they could kill him.”

“I know Brett, but we can’t risk them killing him in front of us or getting ourselves killed in the process.”

“Okay,” Brett reluctantly followed the chimera.

“There,” Theo led them towards a clearing a few moments later. 

Brett went towards the cabin, but Theo pulled him back, “are you an idiot?”

“Theo, I smell him.”

“I do too; that means hunters are with him. Don’t you hear the heartbeats?”

Brett nodded, “what do we do?”

Theo sighed, “you better run fast.”

“What are you doing?” he glared at Theo as he walked calmly into the clearing.

“Being the bait,” Theo smirked.

“I’m not Liam,” Brett muttered.

“I know that,” Theo rolled his eyes as he ran towards the house. Brett snuck around the back as he heard footsteps running off towards Theo. He heard gunshots and fighting; Theo would be fine. He had to save Nolan. He broke through the door seeing two hunters; he was filled with rage. He instantly dodged an arrow knocking out a hunter. He had to find Nolan. He felt the other one jump on him from behind; he dodged then threw a quick punch to the man’s face. He took in the scent, Nolan. He went through the cabin and found Nolan thrown in a corner. His body was bruised and bloody; the boy was unconscious.

“Nolan!” Brett screamed.

No answer. Brett ran over to make sure he was still breathing; he was but it was faint. He had to get him to the hospital; he couldn’t heal like him. He picked up his limp body and went to leave when he heard the door open. He calmly set Nolan down and punched the first thing that came into the room.

“Brett!” Theo yelled at him, after receiving a black eye.

“Sorry, I thought you were a hunter,” Brett muttered, repicking up Nolan. “We need to go to the hospital now.”

Theo nodded, “you’re welcome by the way; I took a bullet in my shoulder for you.”

“Thank you,” Brett whispered looking down at Nolan. He watched his veins turn black as the boy was in pain.

Theo and he quickly drove over to the hospital. Liam was following around Dr.Geyer helping him with patients with chronic pain by taking it.

“Theo?” Liam looked up as they walked in.

“Hey,” Theo stared at him as Liam noticed Nolan limp in Brett’s arms.

“Melissa!” Liam called over.

The nurse ran over, “oh gosh, come on let’s get him checked over.” 

Brett reluctantly gave the boy up to a doctor as Melissa instructed them to stay in the waiting room.

“What the hell did you guys do?” Liam glared at them. He was furious; they did something without letting him know.

“Nolan and I got into a fight in the park, and he ran into the woods. He was kidnapped by hunters, and I asked Theo to help me find him,” Brett muttered wringing his hands.

“You didn’t think about getting back up?” Liam snapped back.

“No,” Brett stated.

“Liam, we were fine; Nolan is going to be fine,” Theo stared at him.

“You have a bullet wound in your shoulder.”

“It will heal,” Theo shrugged.

Liam sighed, “come on, let’s let my dad clean it out.”

Liam and Theo walked off to find Dr.Geyer as Brett just sat in the waiting room. Melissa came back in to talk to him.

“Looks like he just had a hard hit to the head, probably a concussion, a few stitches, he has a slash across his back we stitched. He should be okay, shaken and in some pain, but okay,” Melissa said calmly.

“Thank god,” Brett said softly, “it was my fault.”

“He’s going to be fine; do you want to be there when he wakes up?”

Brett nodded and followed her back. He sat there staring at him, unconscious in the bed, bandage wrapped around his head, his breathing slow, but steady. 

“I’m so sorry, Nolan,” Brett grabbed his hand.

“What?” Nolan slowly opened his eyes at the werewolf’s voice.

“Nolan!” Brett exclaimed, “you’re okay.”

Nolan nodded, “I’m sorry for running off.”

“It was my fault; I knew you didn’t like talking about it.”

“It’s okay,” Nolan winced at his head as Liam and Theo bounded in.

“Nolan!” Liam smiled.

“Hey, Nolan,” Theo looked at him.

“Hey,” Nolan gave them a small smile.

“Are you okay?” Brett asked, gripping his hand.

Nolan shrugged, “I guess.” He was trying to prevent himself from crying, panic was rising in his voice.

Everyone knew Nolan feared the hunters more than anyone being kidnapped was one of the boy’s greatest fears and now it happened.

“Hey, look at me,” Brett said gently, “you are safe, I have you, and I love you.”

Nolan repeated his words, “I am safe, you have me, and I love you.”

He took in a deep breath with Brett and slowly began to calm down.

Brett rubbed his hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
